


Line in the Sky (Radar Love)

by offkilter



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Road Trips, chosen family, no deer or trees or guardrails were hurt in the making of this fic~just my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offkilter/pseuds/offkilter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt should have brought his Saint Christopher's medal to cope with Foggy's driving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line in the Sky (Radar Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confusedrambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedrambler/gifts).



“FOGGY, _hands on the wheel!!!"_

Foggy yanked his hand from the car’s useless radio controls back to the 2 o’clock position to jerk the borrowed ‘79 Civic hatchback from its sudden veer toward center as a semi’s mass caused a windshear from passing oncoming traffic. Their tiny car shuddered from the push and pull of battling forces as Foggy sawed to correct course. The passing truck’s horn blast of disapproval dopplered past them, drowning his gasp and racing heart beat. Well, he hoped. Probably not.

Foggy could hear Matt’s head thunk against the headrest as he groaned, “Jesus Christ.”

“Aren’t you supposed to refrain from taking the Lord’s name in vain? Blaspheming, or something. You gotta do some Hail Mary’s or whatnot for that, don’t you?”  Foggy finally had the little vehicle running smoothly in its lane, hand firmly on the wheel, so he risked a quick glance toward the passenger seat, taking in a tight-lipped Matt clenching his folded walking cane in his lap with a white-knuckled grip.

“It wasn’t blasphemy, it was a heartfelt _prayer_ for salvation from your so-called driving!” But even as he spoke, Matt’s voice was already sliding to more exasperated than upset, and Foggy felt a band of tension around his ribs ease. He took a deep breath, consciously letting his body relax.

“Hey, you could take a turn here, fair’s fair. Why am I always the one driving? I could be taking a nap since our music is on the fritz,” he joked.

Matt snorted, seeming amused despite himself. “Might be safer that way.”

Foggy grinned at the tone, watching the boring scenery clip by. Then a thought struck him, and he tilted his head in consideration. “ _Could_ you really drive? I mean, not in the city or the highway anything, but maybe out in the boondocks…”

“No, no, that’s not… I mean, I can drive in that I can make a car go, of course,” Matt evidently relaxed his grip from the cane to gesture forward with a hand. “And I can tell from road sounds where the edges are, a lot of oncoming traffic and the like, but signs, lights, judging distances at speed, and chaotic wildlife make it, just, a bad idea.”

"Why do I get the sinking feeling from the term ‘chaotic wildlife’ and chagrin in your voice that you speak from nightmarish experience instead of obviously-should-be-hypothetical thought-experiment?” Foggy was equal measures aghast and intrigued.

“The, uh, driving part wasn’t really my idea, then a deer decided to play chicken with me as I was trying to steer to a stop; he zigged when I thought he’d zag. He and I got away undamaged, but the car and a guardrail ended up seeing better days.”

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Foggy swore, the intrigue falling away to full fledged horror at the resulting image his mind conjured. He scanned the road for four-legged forest assassins, the deceptively quiet treeline much less boring now. “Yeah, I’m thinking the DMV would not be impressed with you and Dancing Deathwish Deer.”

“Mrs Goldberg wouldn’t approve of you mating her hatchback with a semi either, though it--and we--would have been unlikely to have survived to regret it.”

“Probably for the best,” Foggy acknowledged solemnly. “She may be in her 80’s, but you get a few drinks in her, and she will expound on some pretty sadistic ideas about payback.” 

Matt huffed in disbelief.

“Hey, she keeps saying it’s just stuff she’s “heard about” from back in the day,” Foggy kept his eyes peeled for death-deer but chanced raising one hand to do the appropriate air quotes, “but I sometimes wonder if she’s not from the same place Black Widow came from. We probably wouldn’t live to regret reporting it either, or not for long. Well, you might, she likes you, but she could stop my heart with a look in terror alone, I’m sure!” 

“It was nice of her to lend us the car though,” Matt said, barely bothering to smother his laugh at the idea of Foggy’s tiny upstairs neighbor guilt-glaring them to death with super assassin skillz.

What did he know? Matt and Mrs Goldberg had admired each other’s canes in the past, and had mock sword fights with them in the hall whenever they crossed. He’d heard her mutter occasionally about adding Matt to her “man harem” whatever that was. He was not gonna ask.

With Foggy, she only used the cane to rap on shared walls to get him to stop singing, though often in the rhythm of the music. Foggy was pretty sure it was Matt piping up at an opportune moment that he was hoping to go on the trip that convinced her to let them borrow her never-used vehicle. That and the occasional bottle of Jack Daniels Foggy would present to her as a “don’t kill me” gift. 

“Yeah, this baby is older than we are, but it’s a nice little thing, and the gas milage is amazing!” Foggy patted the Civic’s steering wheel as he praised. It was cramped as hell, and lacked amenities of any modern sort, but free and 40 mpg were pretty deal sweet considering their budget. They were going to have to stop and stretch to get out the kinks of being scrunched in the car long before the gas tank would make them do a pitstop.

Foggy felt a bit guilty as Matt adjusted his body somewhat stiffly in the seat beside him, bumping shoulders in the cramped quarters. “I appreciate you agreeing to close the firm for a day, and coming along too. It really meant a lot to my parents and Candace. And me too.” 

Matt cleared his throat, brushing non-existent lint off his knee,“Oh, yeah, no problem. Your family is great, and I wanted to make sure you got to see her graduate this time.” 

Candace’s undergrad graduation coincided with their own graduation from law school, and the chaos immediately following of bar exam and internship meant Foggy couldn’t attend, generating Hoover Dam levels of guilt. Candace had waved it off, stating she intended taking advantage of such guilt by mooching off his high-powered attorney blood-money some day as she was planning to pursue academia and her PhD, that he should be prepared to provide for her in a style she’d like to become accustomed to.

She was completely unfazed when he’d called home and confessed to leaving Landman and Zack to start up a firm with Matt though. She just laughed and said they’d all be on the poor couch forever, and told him to not let Matt drag him into too much trouble. 

“Can you believe she got through her Master’s in a year? That’s amazing! I mean, taking college courses in high school to get a jump on her Bachelor’s was impressive too,” Foggy waxed on, so proud of his baby sister.

“She’s a very special girl,” Matt agreed with fondness.

That reminded Foggy of the idea he’d been turning over the back of his mind for years now. He wasn’t 100% sure about it, but this was as good a segue as any, and Matt had to be hearing his heart pounding in nervousness, so he might as well get it out instead of making him wonder what Foggy thinking.

This trip to see the family made him realize what he wanted was to strengthen the ties that’d been healing since the whole painful reveal of Matt’s nocturnal ninjaing. He tightened his grip on the wheel, mentally throwing himself over the fence, and went for it.

“She’s pretty too, don’t you think?” he said with studied casualness. “I mean, not that you can tell, or so you _say_ , but whatever superpower you have that lets you know when they’re hot should tell you that. Oh god, did I just call my sister hot? Forget I said that!”

“Uh, I mean, I’m sure she’s gorgeous in a nice... sisterly way, Foggy,” Matt stuttered a bit, hands back to rotating the folded cane over and over in his lap in nervous energy. “She’s sweet, and, uh, she’s super smart.”

Foggy, mentally applying brain bleach to the idea of hotness+sister, hastened to agree, “As a whip! And a _great_ sense of humor,” he enthused.

Matt smirked and leaned toward Foggy, “She’d have to have a huge one in order to survive being raised with you, wouldn’t she?”

“Oh hardy har har, very funny, Mr Comedian,” Foggy said. “And don’t act like the two of you didn’t have some kind of weird thing going on two Christmases ago--mistletoe or no, that was not some obligatory sibling peck for tradition sake!”

Matt flushed and started sputtering, clearly remembering the incident. Candace and Matt had low key flirted from the moment they met, par for the course for both of them being attractive (n a completely objective way, Foggy assured himself) smooth-talking people, but no one took itseriously.

The mistletoe thing was a lark, as Foggy’s mom set it up and cackled catching his sister and Matt under it, and proceeded to insist “now kiss” while flapping her cooking apron at them. Candace, exasperated, had rolled her eyes, warned Matt she was incoming, and flung herself at him, trying to embarrass her mom right back.

Everyone cheered at Matt clutching her awkwardly as she lay a big dramatic joke smooch on him, followed by an even more awkward lull as the kiss lingered on and on. Foggy’s dad finally coughed and asked if they needed a room since the table was being used for other things. With flaming red faces to go with their red lips, they’d broken apart and seated themselves on opposite ends for supper, but Foggy knew they’d had a few private moments later. He’d spent some time convincing himself that the dark spot under Matt’s ear was some bruise and not a hickey back then.

From the weird sounds and uncomfortable shifting beside him, Foggy figured Matt hadn’t progressed past the gasping-fish mouth phase of rebuttal he tended to have when personally embarrassed, so he pressed on, “You know, if the two of you ever had kids, Carrot-top with your red highlights would have a good chance of having a passel of redheads.”

He hastened to add, “Do not tell her I called her Carrot-top; she would very literally kill me.”

“Wait,” Matt fell still, astonishment coloring his voice in vivid tones. “Are you, are you trying to _matchmake_ me with your sister?!”

Foggy could feel his heart starting to pound, ears burning, and his palms were sliding down the wheel from sweat as he reminded himself why he’d thought this would be a good idea. “Well, I mean, you guys obviously have chemistry, and you’re two of my favorite people in the world, and I’d be one kick-ass uncle…”

“Oh, Foggy,” Matt sighed, leaning forward to rub his temple with one hand.

“But yeah,” Foggy checked his driver-side mirror for no reason, shrugging one armed in feigned nonchalance. He stared forward out at oncoming traffic again. “I’ve sometimes thought if you and she, you know, got together, that having you as my brother, well brother-in-law anyway, as family, that would be ….nice?”

“Oh, _Foggy_ ,” Matt repeated, in very different tones. 

“Just an idea,” Foggy muttered, blinking rapidly to clear his stupidly stinging eyes, trying to convince himself that it was no big deal, that having a formal legal tie to Matt to bind him that much closer to Foggy forever as family was ridiculous now that he’d said it out loud.

Matt twisted toward Foggy and put his hand on Foggy’s arm. “Look, Candace and I get along really well, and we’ve, uh, talked about trying something out to see how things might work.”

Foggy tensed, conflicting feelings warring in him at that statement. “But?”

“We decided if it didn’t work out that things could get very awkward, and neither of us wanted to risk a bad breakup hurting, well, _you_ mostly.” Matt tightened his grip for emphasis. “Foggy, you _are_ my family. Just like Candace is stuck with you, you’re stuck with _me_ forever.”

A heavy weight that Foggy hadn’t known was pressing on him lifted, and he was nearly floating with the effervescence, the hand on his arm his only anchor. He could feel his face splitting into a huge grin. “Family forever? Really?”

“Yes, you big goof.” Matt was grinning back at him. “Nothing is going to change that. And Candace and I will just stay away from mistletoe at Christmas no matter what your mom does.”

“Oh thank god,” Foggy said. “I’m not sure I could handle seeing you guys kiss again--the whole Luke and Leia “eww” vibe was strong.” 

Matt groaned out loud and shook his head. 

Foggy was too happy to care about that. “I would totally make a kick-ass uncle though!”

Matt’s face softened. “You will someday, buddy, I know it.”

Foggy beamed at him. Matt beamed back for a second, then his expression slid to alarm. Just then, the growl of the rumble strip became audible to Foggy’s ears, warning of their drift off course. He snapped his head forward.

 _“Eyes on the road_ ,  _Foggy!!"_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "[ Radar Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAvrBsp_ULU)" by Golden Earring


End file.
